


Successors

by MikoAkako



Category: Death Note
Genre: Kind of implied L/Light, M/M, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoAkako/pseuds/MikoAkako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem from L's point of view on his successors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Successors

First I created an Alternate

But he hung himself

So then I made myself a Backup

But he turned on me

My Copy was such a disappointment,

I decided to make someone a little more Mello,

But he blew himself to pieces

So I settled for someone Near

And he has to do,

Because my Light is gone.


End file.
